Roman Mercer
“Paolo called you 'ghost garlic'. '' *laughs* Yeah, well, I've been called worse."'' -Landis talking to Roman (Season 1, Ep. 7) Roman Mercer (Avan Jogia) is a local outcast in his town. He has the ability to see and communicate with the dead. When Roman was a teenager his mother, Nadine Mercer, abandoned him to run away with a lover. She sends him cards every now and again that sometimes contain money and well wishes towards him. The town people cannot stand Roman because of what he can do. They either torment him or stay as far away as they can. Because of this, Roman had decided to leave town and never look back in hopes to starting over again somewhere else. This is all put to a stop when an earthquake hits and the dead begin to stir. Roman is forced to put aside his own demons, ignore the townspeople and their prejudices, and help stop the attack from the paranormal. Appearance Roman is about 5'10 with tan skin, dark brown eyes and hair. He has some facial hair and three piercings in his ears, two in his lobs and one helix in his right ear. He is very handsome in a dark and slightly mysterious kind of way. He normally wears rugged and torn clothing with a dark color theme. His most iconic pieces of clothing are his jacket, fingerless gloves, and his boots. The reason is his right boot has duct tape around the foot and he also has a patch on duct tape on his pants left thigh. Personality Roman is very introverted and shy. He rarely comes out of the shadows and finds comfort within them. This is probably due to the way the townspeople react when they see him. He can be very quiet, so much so that he can surprise people when walking up to them. He is very kind, caring and honest. He has been told that he is a bad liar. Sometimes his honesty can come off a bit harsh. He can get angry and annoyed but only after something big has happened. He claims that he isn't a saint but he will do what he can for people who need him, even if they've hurt him in the past. He also has a very dry sense of humor and rarely laughs or smiles. Allies 'Maggie Rennie-' Roman's ghostly friend who died a few years before. Deceased daughter of Doug Rennie, whose death still haunts him. She has found peace thanks to Roman. She is portrayed by Elisa Gatien. 'Sheriff Sam Perkins-' The sheriff of Romans hometown. He is a kind man who truly does care about Roman and his safety. During his time seen, he protects Roman from Doug Rennie and his group of friends when they were being hostile to Roman. He listened to Roman and was his friend. He was killed in episode 1 by an angry spirit while Roman and himself were in the morgue. He is portrayed by Tim Guinee. 'Karla Kowalski-Jones-' She is the owner and bartender at the Chieftain Pub, a local bar. Karla is very kind to Roman, as seen in episode 1 when he shows up in need of food. She gives him peanuts to much on while she finds him some actual food. She is always kind to him after that and even tries to protect him from Doug and his gang when they were making threats in her pub. She is married to Paolo Jones, a research scientist at Lambda Technologies. She is portrayed by Sonja Bennett. 'Landis Barker-' A Pragmatic research scientist at Lambda Technologies. After a particle accelerator test goes horribly wrong that caused three of her colleagues to perish in her lab, she contacts Roman because one of them (Chloe Reed, portrayed by Camille Atebe) begins to torment her. She is kind to Roman, even if she makes him feel like an experiment sometimes, and never judges him for what he can do. She is portrayed by Kandyse McClure. 'Reverend Dan-' Father Dan Carpenter was the first one to welcome Roman into his church and be kind to him. He is as close to an actual father Roman has ever had. Roman trusts him and cares about him. Father Dan cares about Roman and tries to protect him as much as he can. However, as episodes pass Roman learns Father Dan has lied to him for most of his life and all of the trust he once had is gone. Roman no longer considers Father Dan as a friend anymore, even though he is saddened by the Fathers death in a later episode. He is portrayed by Vincent D'Onofrio. Enemies 'Doug Rennie-' Doug is an older man who is well known within the town. He has a sour attitude toward Roman and a very aggressive one as well. He has threatened Roman multiple times and even been thrown in jail because of it. His daughter was Maggie Rennie and his anger toward Roman may be because of her death. Roman eventually helps Maggie bring peace to her father and herself. Even though there is a small peace between Roman and Doug afterward it doesn't last long. However, it doesn't go bad to the same aggressive level that it was before. He is portrayed by Meat Loaf Aday. 'Rodney Doyle-' Probably the least liked man in town after the episode "Whatever Happened to Maggie Rennie". He was a close friend of Doug Rennie and a local repairman for the town. Rodney hated Roman and even went as far as to kick him out of the Chieftain Pub when Roman began talking to Billy about spirits. He was always right next to Doug whenever he tormented Roman. Rodney was shot and killed in Season 1, Episode 5. He was portrayed by Zak Santiago. 'Abigail McGrath-Dufresne-' She is the youngest daughter of Mayor Val McGrath-Dufresne and Doctor Marilyn McGrath-Dufresne. Abigail seems to be sensitive to the other side (just like Roman and her older sister). In later episodes, she is taken from her home and turned evil. It is unclear exactly what is wrong with her. All we know is an evil spirit is using her body and pushed her out into her sister Isabelle's. At the moment, Abigail is the main antagonist of the series. She is portrayed by Sarah Giles. 'Evil Spirits-' Not much is known about these spirits. So far it seems like, after the earthquake, anyone who dies becomes one of them. They are almost pure static, their bodies have no color or definition. Their eyes and mouths are pure black (when opened) and they rarely show any emotions. They are weak against electrical currents but stronger at night. They are able to harm the living by choking them when they are strong, it is unknown what they could do at their strongest. They can also make the living see what they want them to. In episode 1 they made the bridge seem repaired when really it was completely destroyed. They also made an invisible barrier around the island that doesn't allow anyone to leave by any means (car, boat, plane, etc). Avan Jogia Avan Tudor Jogia is a Canadian actor, singer, activist, and director. Born February 9th, 1992 to his parents Wendy & Mike Jogia in Killarney, Vancouver. Avan is best known for his roles in movies like 'A Girl Like Me' and Nickelodeons movie 'Rags'. He is also well known for his part as Beck Oliver on Nickelodeons TV show 'Victorious'. He has a special interest in youth human rights and equality. He lends his support to many charitable organizations such as being the founder of the national charitable organization 'Straight But Not Narrow'.__FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Main Character Category:Ghost Wars Category:Roman Mercer Category:Paranormal Category:SiFi